Beauty and the Tyranto Rex Chapter 1
Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young price lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, and old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulse by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Rosaline (Super Mario Galaxy). The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and his punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Tyranto Rex, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous formed; the Tyranto Rex counseled himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose, Rosaline had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his fourteenth year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a Tyranto Rex for all times. As the years past, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a Tyranto Rex. alvarobmk123's Beauty and the Tyranto Rex That morning, we see a house, until a girl came out of the house and began to walk toward the town. She had blue hair tied with a red ribbon and she wore purple robes. Her name is Schala. She is holding a basket, carrying a book in it, as she saw Neylalys flying around her. After that, Schala walked across the bridge, singing. Little town, it's a quiet village Everyday, like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say… ' '''Rocky Squirrrel: Bonjour! ' 'Bullwinkle Moose: Bonjour! ' 'Jessica the Pink Heart: Bojour! ' 'Morty Mario: Bonjour! ' '''Mr. Quiet: Bonjour! People popping up you say 'hello' and other people came to walk, work, and shop. There goes a baker with his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town "Good morning, Schala," said Mike (Monsters Inc.), as he walked to the bake shop. "Good morning, Mike," said Schala. "Where are you off to?" Mike asked. "The book shop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about a bean stalk and an ogre and…" said Schala. "That's nice," Mike ignored her, "Sulley, the baguettes. Hurry up!" Schala shrugged and began to walk, while Pilika (Shaman King) and Katara (Avatar) watched her. Pilika and Katara: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Granny (Looney Tunes): Never part in any crowd Otto (The Simpsons): Cause her head's up on some cloud Everyone (but Schala): No denying she's a funny one, that Schala Schala jumped in the back of the trolley, while other people saying hello. Felix the Cat: Hello! Ciel: Good day! Felix the Cat: How is your family? We now see Sally Acorn, talking to Sonic, when Amy is behind him glaring and holding her hammer. Sally: Hello! Sonic: Good day! Sally: How is your wife? Amy whacked Sonic's head. Kairi: I need six eggs Sora: That's too expensive Schala: There must be more than this provincial life Schala came inside the book shop and greeted to an old Kong, named Cranky Kong. "Ah, Schala," said Cranky. "Good morning, Cranky. I've come to return the book I borrowed," Schala handed him the book. "Finished already?" Cranky asked. "Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" Schala asked, while she searched more books. "Not since yesterday," said Cranky. "That's alright. I'll borrow…this one," Schala handed Cranky the book. "That one? But you read it twice!" Cranky grinned. "Well, it's my favorite. Far off placed, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise," said Schala. "If you like it all that much, it's yours," Cranky smiled, when he gave her the book. "But, Cranky…" said Schala, while she got out. "I insist," Cranky shrugged. "Oh, thank you, thank you very much," Schala said, happily, while Homer, Lenny and Carl watched her, walking. Homer, Lenny and Carl: Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well Misty: With a dreamy far-off look Shrek: And her nose stuck in a book Everyone: What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Schala Schala sat on the edge of the fountain with three Mareep. Schala: Ah, isn't this amazing It's my favorite part because, you'll see She showed the pokemon the book. Here's where she meets prince charming But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three Schala walked passed the hat shop, where Juniper Lee and Danny Fenton watching her. June: Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty Her looks have got no parallel Danny: But behind that fair façade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us Everyone: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes different from the rest of us it's Schala Wild geese flew by, until one goose was shot and fall. A purple and white weasel wearing a big brown Stetson hat, brown boots with white gaiters, and brown gloves with metal plates on them, named Nack ran, carrying the bag to catch the dead goose, but misses and he put it in the bag. Nack ran to a muscular penguin wearing a cape. He's Drake. "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Drake. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" said Nack. "I know," said Drake. "No beast alive stands a chance against you…and no girl for that matter," said Nack, as he followed Drake. Drake picked up Nack, "It's true, Nack, and I've got my sights set on that one," Drake pointed to Schala. "The professor's daughter?" Nack asked. "She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry," "But she's…" "The most beautiful girl in town," "I know…" Nack got hit on the head by Drake's gun. "Makes her the best," Drake picks up Nack by the collar, "and don't I deserve the best?" "Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean," Drake dropped Nack and began to sing. Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Nack taps on Drake's leg, watches Schala walking Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Schala Drake saw Schala walks and he follows her, while Larxene, Jesse, and Neyla watched him Larxene, Jesse and Neyla: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy Monsieur Drake, oh he's so cute Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing He such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute Schala kept reading her book, still walking, while Drake is having trouble with the people walking around. Spyro: Hello Drake: Pardon Bonkers: Good day Rafiki: Mais oui Francine Smith: You call this bacon Glover: What lovely grapes Apu: Some cheese Chocolat: Ten yards Peter Griffin: One pound Drake: 'xcuse me Knuckles: I'll get the knife Drake: Please let me through Tigress: This bread Po: Those fish Tigress: This stale Po: They smell Verne: Madam's mistaken Schala: There must be more then this provincial life Drake: Just watch I'm going to make Schala my wife The people gathered around and eventually surround him Everyone: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in But she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl! That Schala! Schala turned around and saw the people doing what they're supposed to be doing. She rolled her eyes and kept reading her book, until Drake jumped in front of her, "Hello, Schala." "Good day, Drake," said Schala, until Drake took the book from her, "Drake, may I have my book, please?" "How can you read this? There's no picture!" Drake looked at the pages. "Well, some people use their imaginations," said Schala. "Schala, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Drake tossed it to the mud, "and pay attention to more important thing…like me." Larxene, Jesse and Neyla sighed, while Schala picked up her book and cleaned the book. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read…soon she's Neylats getting ideas and thinking," said Drake. "Drake, you are positively primeval," said Schala. "Why thank you, Schala. What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?" Drake asked, as he put his arm around her, escorting her. "Maybe some other time," said Schala. "What's wrong with her?" Larxene asked. "She's crazy," Jesse answered. "He's gorgeous," Neyla sighed. "Please, Drake. I can't. I have to get home and help my father, goodbye," said Schala. Nack laughed, "That crazy old man, he needs all the help he can get." Drake laughed, too. "Don't you talk about my father that way!" Schala glared at them. "Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Drake bonked Nack by the head. "My father's not crazy, he's a genius!" Schala said, until she heard an explosion, coming from her house. She ran, while Drake and Nack laughed. Schala ran to the basement and opened the doors, with smoke coming out. In the basement an old man with glasses and wearing a lab coat is in the barrel, struggling to get out, until it broke. This is E.Gadd, Schala's adoptive father. "Dad?" Schala asked, while she went downstairs, coughing. "How on earth happen? Dog gonnit!" E.Gadd pulled the barrel off, along with his pants, but E.Gadd pulled it up. "Are you alright, Dad?" Schala asked. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" E.Gadd kicked the machine. "You always say that," Schala smiled. "I mean it, this time." said E.Gadd. "Yes, you will and you'll win the first prize at the fair tomorrow," said Schala. "Hmph!" E.Gadd crossed his arms. "And become the world's famous inventor," Schala smiled while placed her hands on E.Gadd's shoulders. "You really believe that?" E.Gadd asked. "I always have," Schala answered. "Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this fixed in no time! Hand me that dog-legged clencher," E.Gadd slid under the machine to fix it, while Schala searched for the tool. "So, do you a good time in town, today?" E.Gadd asked. "I got a new book. Uh, Dad, do you think I'm odd?" she asked. "My daughter, odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" E.Gadd asked. "Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to," said Schala. "What about that Drake? He's a handsome fellow," said E.Gadd. "He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and…oh, Dad, he's not for me," Schala sat down, upset. "Well, don't you worry, because this invention's going to be the ticket of a new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try," E.Gadd turned on the machine and it didn't explode, just like before. The machine began to chop wood. "It worked!" Schala smiled. "It does? It does!" said E.Gadd. "You did it, you really did it!" said Schala. "Hitch up Epona, girl. I'm off to the fair!" the log hits E.Gadd's head, knocking him out. Outside, Schala waved goodbye, as E.Gadd was leaving. "Goodbye, Dad, and good luck!" said Schala. "Goodbye, Schala, and take care while I'm gone!" said E.Gadd, now leaving to go to the fair, but he was wrong. Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfictions Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmake Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanmakes